1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing of rendering a stroke formed by a plurality of continuative paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when rendering a stroke having a line width, a round type, a bevel type, or a miter type is used as a modification method of filling a gap at a connection point. A round type, a square type, or a butt type is used as a modification method for a start point and a terminal point serving as the end points of a stroke.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-168339 discloses a method of generating a figure at a gap and performing fill processing in order to fill the gap at a connection point. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-015985 discloses a method of slightly superimposing and rendering two strokes sharing a connection point, and a figure filling a gap at the connection point, so as not to generate a gap between them owing to a calculation error.
The gap shape changes, however, depending on the connection point. According to the above-described methods, a figure for filling a gap needs to be generated for each connection point. When rendering a path having many connection points, the calculation cost rises. If many figures for small gaps are generated and held, the memory utilization increases.